Valentine's Day
by Faggotron2000
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Logan Howlett embark on new adventures when Logan visits Gotham City one day.
1. The Beginning

It was a cool wintery February in Gotham City. Bruce was sitting in the Wayne Manor watching the Red Wings' hockey game on NHL. Alfred, Bruce's butler walked in. "Master Wayne, you have a call from Mr. Logan Howlett." Bruce's face lit up. "Logan James Howlett? I haven't seen him in years." He muted the television, got up from his luxurious la-z-Boy chair and took the phone from Alfred.

"Hey Logan! What's up? I haven't seen you since my last trip to Canada. What's going on man?" Bruce said. "Hey Bruce. So I'm coming to Gotham on the thirteenth and I need a place to crash for a while until Scott gets off my ass." Logan scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You can stay as long as you want." Bruce replied. "Sweet, thanks bub, I'll see you then." Logan said before he hung up the phone. "Alfred, Logan is coming on Friday." Bruce said to the butler. "Let's just hope he doesn't drink too much this time." Alfred Pennyworth said in his badass English accent. "Let's hope so" Bruce said as he remembered Logan's last drunken fight with Cyclops at the Wayne Manor three years ago. Those two always seemed to be at each other's throats for some reason or another. Bruce then walked down to his sub-cellar he calls the "Bat Cave" so he could begin work for the day.

On Thursday night, Logan boarded the plane. He was so irritated by Scott; he was always calling him useless and not worth anything. Logan tried to just brush it off with booze, but it was getting to a point where he couldn't take anymore. Scott Summers wasn't worthy of the Wolverine. Logan knew that. So he left without a word. Scott was probably just menstruating again, and he'd probably be less annoying in a week or so. Either way, Logan needed this vacation. His mind was overworked with thoughts of Cyclops being an ass to him. He was mentally worn out, so he just fell asleep on the plane. The flight would take hours anyways.

While Logan was in his dreamscape, he couldn't stop dreaming about Bruce. It was the weirdest feeling that he had. He felt like there was something. Something real. Something more than all the one night stands with hot girls. Could it possibly be that Logan actually didn't.. like the girls? He thought he did, but while he was dreaming, he felt something he'd never felt before. It felt.. Real. The flight attendant spoke in to the loud speaker. "We have arrived at Gotham City." Logan awoke from his slumber. He was sweating and felt hot. He looked around. Nobody knew what had just been happening inside his head for the whole flight. Thank God.

A couple hours went by, and while Bruce was studying a case about a villain called 'Scarecrow', Alfred walked in to the Bat Cave and spoke to Bruce, "Master Wayne, Logan Howlett called; he should be arriving any moment now." "Thank you Alfred." Bruce said as he emerged from the luxurious seat at his desk. As the two were walking out of the Bat Cave, the sound of a doorbell rang throughout the entire monument of a house. Alfred twerked his way to the front door to let the handsome lad in.


	2. And so They Meet Again

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Logan James Howlett. Mister Wolverine." Bruce said from behind the butler as he opened the beautifully carved wooden door. At that moment, Logan dropped his duffel bag and walked towards Bruce. He wrapped his arms around the Batman. Bruce didn't know how to respond. Logan wouldn't let go of him, but he'd never felt so comforted since his parents died. He hugged him back as Logan buried his head into Bruce's neck. Was this a new sort of weird Canadian greeting? Was this normal? Why did Bruce actually kind of.. Enjoy it?

After a little while, the hug broke off. The two stared into each other's eyes. They both felt warmth, unlike anything they've ever felt. "So Logan. Let me show you to your room." Bruce said after a few minutes of silence. Logan picked up his duffel bag and followed Bruce up what seemed to be a thousand stairs. Alfred stood back, staring at them, thinking "What the actual f**k did I just witness?" as the two disappeared to the next floor. The two were both silent the entire climb up the stairs, until they reached Bruce's master suite. Bruce stopped. "You know what? I'll just let you have my room." He said as he turned to Logan. "Oh, that's really nice of you. Thanks bub." Logan said in shock.

Logan opened the door that led into the most luxurious room he's ever seen. The focal point was the bed; velvet red comforter, with so many pillows. And rose petals, scattered all around the comforter. "This room is unlike any I've been in." Logan said to Bruce as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you. It's almost exactly as my parents left it." Bruce replied as he sat next to Logan on the bed. He had a tear in his eye. He missed his parents. Logan could tell that Bruce was thinking about them. He put his arm around Bruce, and they just sat there for a moment. Bruce felt better. He felt like there was someone that understood. Someone other than Alfred. Alfred was a joy to be around, but this was different. This was a different kind of special.

Bruce broke the silence. "So Logan. Do you have a special person back home for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Logan removed his arm from Bruce's shoulder and turned to him. "Nah girl. I'm ridin' solo this year. What about you?" "Nope. You know me. I've five-ever alone." Bruce responded with a chuckle. Just then, Alfred walked through the door. "Master Wayne, Mr. Howlett, would you like anything to drink?" "No, I'm good. You want anything Loges?" Bruce responded. Logan shook his head. Alfred left the room with that "What the actual fuck thought rushing through his head again.


	3. Escalation

"Bruce-" Logan started, "I feel.. Different." Bruce's face lit up. He stuttered, "I-I- I know how you're feeling exactly." Bruce looked up at Logan and stared him in the eye. Logan was already gazing at Bruce. Bruce leaned in, cupped Logan's face, stroking his sideburns on the way. He closed his eyes and kissed Logan. The Wolverine locked his lips with Bruce. He was sure it was wrong, but it felt so right. Bruce pushed all his body weight onto Logan, forcing him to lay on the bed. They continued kissing for what seemed to be forever, but still not long enough.

After a couple minutes, Logan stopped kissing Bruce. Bruce, who was extremely confused, asked, "Is everything alright?" "Yes, I'm fine, but I just don't know if this is right. I mean, it feels like it is, but is it?" Logan responded. "Well if it feels right, then who cares? Logan, I like you a lot." Bruce said as he softly touched Logan's hand. Logan's face lit up. He was ecstatic. "Bruce, I really like you too. I have for a while. Before, I didn't know what I felt, but now I think I do." he said as he bit his lip and did a little half smile. "So tomorrow is Valentine's Day.." Bruce started. "It is, isn't it?" Logan said, "Do you wanna-" he started, since he's a little slut. But he didn't have to finish. Bruce nodded. He kissed Logan's neck and softly bit down as Logan was biting his own lip again.

"Hold on a second." Logan said as he interrupted the make-out session, "Are you absolutely positive this is what you want to do? Because I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything." "Yes, I am one-hundred percent positive. I've wanted to do this for a very long time, Logan." Bruce responded as he got up. "Where are you going?" Logan asked, confused. "Shh." Bruce said as he walked out of the door. Logan was extremely confused at this point. Bruce had just told him that he wanted to have sex with him. But he just left without a word? What was going on? "Bruce?" He called out, "Did I do something wrong?" There was no answer. Logan didn't want to cry, but he felt like he'd just been fucked with.


	4. Let Me See You Strip

A few minutes passed, then suddenly the lights outside the doorway turned off. A voice emerged from the darkness. "Logan." It said, in a deep, raspy tone. "Are you.. Ready?" _SWOOSH. _The sound of fabric flapping through the air filled the room. "Bruce?" Logan said in almost a whisper. "Are you.. Wearing your.. Suit?" Bruce, now transformed into the Batman, flipped the light switch. "Why? Is there a.. Problem?" Logan felt a disturbance in his pants as Bruce slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Logan stood up, off of the bed. He walked towards Bruce, grabbed his hands and kissed him more passionately than he'd ever kissed anyone before. The kiss lasted for about a minute, and it was one of the best minutes of Logan's life. Bruce slowly began to nibble on Logan's bottom lip. Logan didn't object, but he just wanted to get to business. He hadn't felt this way in years. He thought he felt like this towards Scott, but the feeling turned out to not be mutual.

Bruce stopped sucking Logan's face, and squeezed him until he could barely breathe. Bruce let go of his grip and Logan exhaled with slight laughter. Bruce bit his lip and placed Logan's hands in his own. "Logan. You don't know how happy this makes me. I really feel like we can have something special. We can have that special bond that we just keep to ourselves. Nobody will know. Nobody will interfere, nobody like that douche bag, Cyclops. I know he hurt you, but I just want you to know that I'll never do anything to hurt you. I'll give you everything you want. We'll belong to each other." Logan began to cry tears of joy. "That's exactly what I needed to hear." Logan responded as he wrapped his arms around the caped crusader.

After Logan let go of his grip on him, Bruce slowly pulled the black leather jacket off of Logan's arms and threw it to the bed. Logan removed Bruce's cape and the top to his suit. The cape hit the ground, sending a gust of wind up for a split second. Logan untucked and removed his own crisp-white wife beater and threw it across the room. Bruce looked at the other man's stunning six pack. He picked Logan up and layed him down on the edge of the bed, with his feet touching the ground. Bruce began to kiss Logan. He kissed his neck, biting it a few times, then he started working his way down to Logan's chest, down, down, until he reached the area right above where Logan's pants began. He kissed that spot a few times then gently unbuckled the belt, then he unbuttoned the fly. He pulled Logan's black skinny jeans down, then removed his own padded pants that go along with the Batman suit. Bruce traced the outline of Logan's vagina through his lace thong with his index finger. He made his fingers crawl up the underwear, pulling them down once he got to the top of them. Logan sat up straight to see the other man, still wearing only the mask to his suit and tighty-whiteys that _were_ very tight. Logan bit his lip as he reached towards the man's hips. He pulled Bruce's underwear down, revealing the nicest dick he'd ever seen before.


	5. Magic

Bruce pushed Logan down again and kissed him. He straddled the Wolverine for a few minutes, grinding his dick against Logan's vagina, but not entering it. Logan had to bite his lip because he didn't want to make a sound that would ruin the moment. After a while, he whispered to Bruce, "Let me try on top." Bruce rolled over to let the other man sit on his groin area. Logan kissed Bruce's neck, leaving him with hickeys all the way down it. He sat back up, put his hands on Bruce's rock hard abs, and lifted his upper body, setting it back down on top of Bruce's dick. Logan kept doing this, up and down, up and down; every up and every down being better than the last. Bruce rolled over, putting Logan back on the bottom. Up and down, up and down. Logan pulled off Bruce's mask, leaned up and kissed him. Bruce kissed him and kept going. Up and down, up and down. Logan wanted to scream. It was amazing. He extended his claws, scratching Bruce's back with every down Bruce made. Bruce liked the pain. Logan screamed. It felt so good, he didn't want it to stop. As Logan was making short little whimpers and screams, Bruce began moaning, louder and louder, until they were both silent. No sounds came out of either of them. They were incapable of making any noise. Bruce bit down so hard on his lip that it started to bleed. Logan tore his claws through the mattress, ripping through the memory foam. Then it stopped. The two were both out of breath. Panting, Bruce rolled over to lay next to the other man that he just had the best sex of his life with. He Looked at Logan. Logan looked at him. Still both trying to regain their composure, they scooted closer together. Bruce wrapped his arms around Logan. This made Logan feel safe. Like nobody could ever hurt him again. He was already invincible, but this made him feel like he didn't have to be, like he was protected. He touched his body to Bruce's, and wrapped his arms around the man's abdomen.

The two layed there in silence for about twenty minutes, until Logan said "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that." He looked down at the man whose head was buried in his chest. "You wanna repay me for that?" Bruce asked. Logan looked up to see Bruce wink at him. He know Bruce wanted to go again. "Fuck yeah I do, bub. But I'm a little hungry." Logan responded. "Well Alfred should be in bed by now, so I'll go get us something to eat." Bruce put a robe on, without putting his underwear back on and left. After Bruce walked out of the room, Logan got under the covers and waited for the extremely sexy man to return.

When Bruce got back to the room with a bowl full of strawberries, he found Logan laying in his bed, staring into his eyes. Bruce kicked the door shut and strode over to the bed. He got under the covers as well, and turned to his side. "Open your mouth." He said to Logan. He fed him a strawberry. He pretended to bit Bruce's finger and they shared a laugh. Logan took the bowl of strawberries from Bruce and set it at the edge of the bed. He pulled the covers over their heads, turned over, and untied Bruce's robe. They fucked again. This time was even better than last time. They kept going for about half an hour, somewhere in the middle, having the bowl of strawberries hit the ground and shatter. Moans were heard, along with screams, whimpers, and silence. After twenty minutes, the loudest scream yet was made. "OH BRUCE. BRUCE. YES BRUCE, YES. OH MY GOD. YES." If Bruce Wayne had lived near a lot of neighbors, there would have been police reports made. Luckily for them, Bruce lived far from other people, and Alfred was all the way across the house. He was hard of hearing anyways. Logan thought they were finished, but Bruce obviously thought otherwise. He kept going, faster and faster until Logan screamed again. Bruce screamed even louder.


	6. The Window

The next morning Bruce woke up early. He looked over his shoulder to see the woman of his dreams laying next to him. Since he was up so early, he decided to go downstairs and fix Logan something to eat, since he was, after all, his guest. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and whipped some eggs and bacon up for Logan, who was still sleeping. When he turned to leave the kitchen, he saw Alfred standing in the doorway. "Master Wayne, would you like some help?" The butler asked. "Nah bro, I got this." Bruce said, not sounding unlike a sassy black woman. "Bruce, is anything going on?" Alfred questioned, acting like a parent to the man. "Nothing. Just making breakfast." Bruce responded as he walked away and back up the stairs with the tray of food in his hands.

When Bruce got to his room, he found Logan staring out of the massive window of a wall with his claws extended. "Good morning Logan." Logan jumped, then regained his composure. He turned to the handsome man that was standing before him. "Bruce, last night was one of the most exhilarating nights of my-" Logan paused, "Did you make me breakfast? Is that.. Jack Daniel's? You're giving me booze for breakfast? You made me breakfast? I love you, bub." Bruce chuckled and said "Wait, did you just say you.. _Love _me?" Logan looked like a deer in headlights. "N-N-N-No.. I nothing you. I said 'I nothing you,'" The man trembled. Bruce looked at him. "You said you love me.. Do you love me? Because I think I might love you too." Bruce said. Logan made eye contact with Bruce. Their eyes locked for at least ten seconds before Bruce let the tray of food drop to the ground and walked towards the other man.


	7. We Just Have to Explain it to Alfred

Bruce grabbed Logan's hand and pushed him against the window that overlooked Gotham City. "Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered seductively into Logan's ear. Logan shuttered. They made out again, and this time it felt one hundred percent right for both of them. Bruce closed the drapes and locked the door. The two locked themselves away in the master suite for a few hours. After they were finished with their rendezvous, Bruce said "Logan. How long are you planning on staying?" "I'm not sure, how long can I stay?" The Wolverine responded. "Logan, I want you to stay. For as long as you're able to." Bruce said in almost a whisper. "You want me to leave my job to live with you?" Logan questioned. "Yes. I can support you. You won't have to deal with that asshole, Steve, or Scott, whatever his name is. You won't have people constantly after you. It will be good. We'll learn to really love each other. Please." Bruce pleaded. Logan didn't even have to think about it. This is what he wanted. He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Bruce. "So that's a yes then?" Bruce asked, being the mentally slow motherfucker that he is at times. "Yes. It's an absolute yes." Logan laughed. "Great. Now we just have to explain it to Alfred." Bruce sighed.

The two had a meeting with Alfred, who surprisingly took it extremely well. Alfred had been part of Bruce's life for longer than Bruce could remember. He was Bruce's only family. Alfred didn't want to push him away, and frankly didn't give a fuck about Bruce's love life. Bruce and Logan were excited that Alfred was so accepting. He was the only person whose opinion mattered.


	8. Boozeless

Months passed by, Bruce and Logan falling more and more in love every day. Until one day. Logan was supposed to start menstruating, and he hadn't had his period in a couple weeks. Secretly, he took the Bat-Mobile to the 7-11 down the street and bought a pregnancy test, which he took as soon as he got home. He waited. Positive. Logan didn't know whether to be happy or angry or not about it. But he told Bruce anyways, "Bruce. I have something to tell you. I don't know where this will put our relationship, but I need to tell you." He said. "What is it, babe? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Bruce asked. "No, Bruce, honey.. I'm.. Pregnant. If you don't want me to keep it, I won't, but I really want you to think about-" Logan began. "Keep it." Bruce interrupted, He walked over to a chest that belonged to his parents and took out a small box. He walked back towards Logan and sat him down on the bed. Bruce got down on one knee, "Logan. We're going to raise this child together and it will grow up to be the most beautiful person in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Logan smiled. He couldn't hold back the tears. "Yes. Yes, a billion times yes. I love you so much, Bruce." Bruce slid the beautiful ring onto Logan's left ring finger. "Don't scratch it." Bruce said with a wink. Logan laughed his adorable little Canadian ass off. "You know this means no booze for nine months." Bruce said to Logan as he lightly nudged him. "Damn." Logan said with a wink.


	9. February Fourteenth

The wedding was small, it consisted of Bruce, who was wearing his Batman suit, because Logan thought it was extremely sexy, Logan, who was just being adorable in his long, flowy white dress and Ray Bans, and Alfred, who got ordained online to become a priest to marry the two. The vows were simple. Logan was already a few months pregnant, so they wanted to make it as simple as possible, so they could get back to tend to a pregnant Logan. The two had never felt so in love. This was the bonding that would hold them together forever. This is what they wanted. It was perfect. Everything was just perfect.

More months went by, and on the evening of February thirteenth, Logan suddenly felt water running down his body. "BRUCE. MY WATER BROKE. WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPIAL." He screamed down to the Bat Cave. Bruce ran up the stairs and carried the Wolverine to the Bat Mobile. "We'll be back later Alfred, wish us luck!" Bruce yelled out the window to the butler who had a tear in his eye. When they arrived to the hospital, they got the most luxurious room, since it's Bruce Fucking Wayne and Logan James Fucking Howlett/Wayne's child about to be born. Labor was a long, dreadful experience. Wolverine was about to push a child out of himself. He had to extend his claws on multiple occasions, almost cutting the nurses who were trying to help him.

The labor went on through the night, until the little brat finally decided to come out of Logan at 6:28, February fourteenth - Valentine's Day. Bruce let go of his grip on Logan's hand as he got called over to cut the umbilical cord. The doctor carried the babe over to Logan, who was crying tears of joy. Do we have a name picked ou-" the doctor started, when Bruce interrupted. "Robin. His name is Robin. Robin James Wayne." He looked over at Logan for approval. "Yeah. Robin is a prefect name." Logan said with a smile.


End file.
